


Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine

by Drhair76



Series: And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Steve Harrington, Gen, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Robin Buckley needs a hug, Robin Buckley- centric, fuck you danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "That sounds like being a masochist.""Are you kink shaming me?"Robin snorted, Steve beamed, they kept walking and life was good. Life was great, nothing interrupted them, nothing happened and it was all cool.Or, at least, that's what Steve wished happened.or, Robin sees someone she used to know at the mall and Steve is not happy.





	Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request from my Tumblr, starharrington76, give it a follow if you're interested!

"I'm just saying," Steve shrugged as they left the food court and started heading to the exit. "If you want her to know that you like her, you should try _talking _to her." 

Robin wrinkled her nose like that was the most terrible thing she's ever heard. "That's the worst thing I ever heard." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Rob, that's how you end up getting to _know _people." 

"Or- hear me out, I could just keep being single and not risk it." 

Steve groaned. "_Rob_inn." 

"_Stee_ve." She mocked. 

"You should risk it! That's what life is about!" Steve exclaimed. "You go out and you get your heart broken and then you fix it up and then you go again." 

Robin's nose wrinkled again. "That sounds like being a masochist." 

"Are you kink shaming me?" 

Robin snorted, Steve beamed, they kept walking and life was good. Life was great, nothing interrupted them, nothing happened and it was all cool. 

Or, at least, that's what Steve wished happened. 

Instead, Robin stopped, stiffened, took an strangled breath and unconsciously pressed closer to Steve, who had also stopped. 

"Rob?" He whispered. "What's wrong?" 

She didn't answer so Steve followed her gaze to a couple holding hands. The guy didn't seem particularly strong, all lanky arms and hunching shoulders and the girl was short, with dark skin, a round face and brown hair combed out into a stylish afro. 

"Shit." Robin murmured, moving away from Steve. "I gotta- I need to go." 

"Wait, wait wait." Steve gently curled a hand around her wrist. "Relax, we'll go. We're going. They- whoever _they_ are- don't have to even see you." 

Robin nodded stiffly and Steve moved so that they were holding hands. He squeezed, she squeezed back twice and they walked on like they never stopped. The closer they got to the couple, the more Robin seemed to shrink which- _fundamentally_ was just _wrong. _She walked with her head high, stomped her way around Steve's house and plopped down on his furniture like she owned the place. 

She didn't shrink away like this. 

Steve's head unconsciously lifted, trying to extrude as much confidence and _get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way_ energy as he could. Channeling king Steve normally made Robin roll her eyes but it seemed to help now; her hand in his relaxed and her steps steadied. 

But then the guy turned, finally having gotten his drink from the stand and his eyes found Robin. His eyes widened and he tapped the girl next to him. _She _turned and Steve cursed. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed and God, his _voice _was annoying. "Don't I know you?" 

Robin's face was pale and her grip was so tight on Steve's hand that he was definitely going to have to ice it later. Her mouth opened and closed like she didn't know what to say so Steve jumped in head first. 

"Probably." He smirked, turning up the arrogance and charm. "I'm Steve Harrington." 

He winked at the girl for good measure. She tittered a little and the dude bristled. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Danny Greene." 

The name wasn't ringing any bells but Steve didn't really need it to. All he needed was to get out of the mall with Robin by his side. 

"And you?" He reached for the girl's hand, pressing her knuckles to his lips. "Pretty lady?" 

The girl's face went red and she ducked her head. Danny's glare intensified but he was looking at Steve, not Robin, who was sort of half hiding behind him. 

"I'm Yolanda." She offered shyly. "Yolanda Mays." 

"That's a _beautiful _name." Steve smiled and she placed a hand over her mouth. 

"You're too kind Steve." 

"Yeah." Danny said shortly. He curled a hand around Yolanda's shoulder protectively. "Too kind." 

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Yolanda Mays, Danny Greene. But we're kind of late to meet our friends so-" 

"Wait!" Danny said, zeroing back in on Robin. "You never told me your name! I _know _you." 

Steve's eyes widened as Robin began to stiffen again and she threw a _please help _look at Steve. So Steve reached down, pretended to tie his shoe and jerked back up, accidentally smacking Danny's drink out of his hand and all over him. 

"What the _fuck." _Danny immediately moved forward, pushing Steve with Chai Tea covered hands. "What is your _issue_?"

"S-shit man-" Steve said, letting his voice shake. "My bad. Let me get you some napkins-" 

He stepped towards the stand, pushing between both Danny and Yolanda and purposely stepping on Danny's sneaker clad toes. He yelped and almost immediately lashed out at Steve, knocking him back with a punch. 

S_hit, _this skinny dude had _muscles. _

"Steve!" Robin shouted, grabbing his shoulder. And Steve was so glad to hear her angry that he didn't even bother throwing a punch back. She swiveled onto Danny, who was being reprimanded by Yolanda, and clenched her fists. "You asshole! How fucking dare you?"

Instead of looking scared, the way that _most _people looked when faced with an angry Robin, Danny looked triumphant. 

"I _do _know you." Robin faltered at his sneer. "You're that fag." 

Somewhere in the back Steve's mind, he catalogued Robin's look of despair, Yolanda's look of disgust _at Danny _and the way that Robin seemed to shrink. But in the forefront of his mind, all he could see was Danny's hateful sneer, aggressive stance and all he could hear was _that word _bouncing around. 

Steve didn't remember moving, he didn't remember throwing the punch, he didn't remember the way Yolanda yelled for security but he did remember shaking out his fist and glaring down at Danny. 

"Don't you _ever _say that shit to her ever again." He growled. "She's a million times the person you'll ever be. Stay the _fuck _away from her." 

Danny, who was laid out on the ground nodded frantically and Yolanda gave him a disdainful look but turned to Steve. 

"Steve, you should go." Then she placed a hand on Robin's arm. "And Robin- I'm sorry. For everything." 

Robin nodded but before Steve could question it, she was hustling them out of the mall and to his car. 

...

They were quiet on the way to Steve's house. Steve, because his jaw was sort of hurting from Danny's stupid fist and Robin, because she was thinking really _really _hard. 

"You're thinking too loud." He drawled. 

"That's not a thing." She immediately argued back. 

"It totally is." 

She went silent again and Steve was worried he'd have to do something crazy like stop the car, curl his arms around her and not let go until she tells him what's wrong, until she sighed. 

"You didn't have to do that." 

Steve side eyed her for a second to judge how she was feeling but she was watching the road in front of them calmly. 

"I know." He nodded, turning his gaze back. "I didn't have to. But I wanted to. He's a _dick."_

Robin hummed. "Yeah." 

Steve figured that was all the explanation he'd get and he was perfectly fine with that but then she kept talking. 

"Me and Yolanda used to be really close friends. Like, best friends. And she and Danny were dating, but on and off so no one ever knew what the hell was going on with that." She huffed a laugh but it was dry. "So when she kissed me- I figured they were broken up. It turned out they weren't." 

"_Damn." _Steve whistled. "That sucks." 

"Yeah." 

They were quiet for a little longer and Steve itched to say something to her so he did. 

"Well, his name is stupid and I'm glad I punched him." 

"I'm sorry that he punched you." Robin sighed, turning to him and reaching for his cheek. Her touch was light but Steve had to keep himself from flinching away anyway. "If I knew he would've done that I would've just told him my name." 

"Eh, it's okay, I'm always getting punch." He laughed. "Besides, I look after you, you look after me. I'll protect you, you protect me. That's how it is." 

Robin was quiet but when Steve looked over she was looking at him with teary eyes. 

"You dumbass." She scoffed. "I love you." 

Steve grinned. "Love me enough that you'll actually talk to the girl you like?" 

Robin's grin dissipated. "I take it back. I hate you Steve Harrington." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing around with the idea of making a Stoncy/ Robin and Steve Discord server so let me know if that sounds interesting!


End file.
